Accidental Accident
by MooBerry- I AM THE BAUX GHOST
Summary: AU-Caroline lives with her two best friends in New York perfectly content with her life. But when her boyfriend breaks up with her, the three girls go out drinking where Caroline meets Enzo. One bad mistakes leads to another and Caroline is left with a huge problem. With Backstabbing and jealous friends, Caroline's life is turned upside-down. Written by MooBerry and Somebody Knows.
1. Broken up

**Heeeeey everybody. I've been wanting to write this for a while but I haven't had any time. Luckily now I'm on winter break so we'll see if I can start and finish a story in two weeks. I'm listening to Ron Pope's _Drop in the Ocean_ on loop to stir up some creative ideas.**

**We don't own any of TVD.**

The infuriating device buzzed for the fifth or sixth time in 15 minutes, earning an angry sidelong glace from Caroline. She didn't pick up. She didn't press ignore, he could leave another message. She just glared at her phone as it glided sideways off the side table, dropping to the floor where it continued to vibrate.

She was lying face down on her bed, clutching the soggy white pillow, damp and covered in smudges of black eye liner. There was a hesitant knock on the door,

"Waaaat?" her voice was muffled by the pillow but Bonnie and Elena seemed to think that was the equivalent to 'Come In'.

The door creaked open and Elena strode in confidently, Caroline was constantly bugging her about that. Yes, the three girls shared an apartment but that didn't mean they couldn't have any personal space.

Caroline looked up with a groan, "Elena-"

"I know, I know but in this case it was necessary." She held up a bottle of vodka temptingly.

Bonnie walked in more slowly, she sat on the bed and rubbed Caroline's back.

"Caroline, you've been in here for two days and you haven't even told us what happened."

Elena poured some of the cheap alcohol into a mug and handed it to her. Caroline sat up and downed the liquor, leaving a satisfying burn in its wake.

"He said he 'couldn't see me as anything but a friend' and that he 'needed to move on'" She quoted bitterly. "And we all know that's code for 'Sorry but I found someone else and I don't want to have to cheat on you'."

They were interrupted by her phone's vibrations, signaling that he was calling her again. Bonnie picked it up from under the bed. The caller ID read 'Tyler'.

"Then why is he calling you?"

Caroline sighed. "Apparently the girl he was going after dumped him after they hooked up."

"And he wants you back...?" Elena questioned.

"Yep" Caroline snatched up the vodka and took a big gulp, straight from the bottle. "Yep and that's fine because I'm just gonna drink him away." She took another sip. "I only wish I had something a little stronger."

Elena grabbed the bottle out of Caroline and took a sip, "In that case I need this more then you do."

The two others just stared.

"uh, Hello? Elena, I'm the one who just got dumped."

"_Because_ dear Caroline, We're gonna go to Macy's and I'm gonna buy you the hottest dress there."

She chugged half the bottle and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"and then, were gonna find the darkest, loudest club in New York and we're gonna get you're mojo back."

silence.

"It's decided, we'll go tonight."

**Yea so not to much plot development yet but that will come next chapter.**

**Ciao for now**


	2. The Club

**Hi again**

**I don't own any of TVD.**

The three girls walked into the dark crowded club, each dressed to match their own personalities.

Elena had on a stylish yet conservative 'Little Black Dress' it was mid thigh length and strapless.

Bonnie wore a grey strapless dress, the bottom was slightly draped and went down to her knees.

Caroline probably had the sexist dress of all. She wore a crimson halter dress with ruffles down the front. The phrase that came to mind was "Devil in a Red Dress" at least that's what Enzo thought. He stood, leaning against a wall as Maggie chewed his ear off.

"Am I boring you Lorenzo?" She snapped, already knowing the answer was yes. "Fine, I'll be at home. Don't bother coming back." She stormed out.

Back at the bar.

Elena held up the shot glass. "This is to Caroline kicking Tyler out on his ass"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "It wasn't like that Elena."

"What ever" She tossed back the shot, Caroline and Bonnie fallowed in suit.

Bonnie scooped up another shot, "AND! And to Caroline resisting his many calls and texts."

Elena let out a whoop and the three girls gulped down their drinks.

"Ok my turn" Caroline picked up her last drink, holding it up.

"I would like to toast to a completely careless night in which I may make a horrible mistake and be totally fine with it!"

Silence.

Suddenly Bonnie and Elena burst out laughing. In there drunken state neither of them knew better. Caroline grinned and dumped the acrid liquid down her throat. After 20 minutes of drinking and hysterical laughing, Bonnie found a friend and left with him. Then Elena, still sound minded enough to make good judgment, decided she was buzzed enough and went home. This left Caroline to nurse her Scotch all alone.

She felt the man's presence sitting beside her and didn't even look up, she just waited. Waited for him to make the first move.

"Can I buy you a drink." She glanced over and had to stifle a smile. He was gorgeous. He had sharp figures and piercing eyes. He looked Italian and had a crisp English accent.

"No" She said. He leaned back, confused.

Then she smiled, "But you can keep me busy for a night."

And we all know where this is going...

**See you later**


	3. Accident

**Hello Lovies, did I mention I just love Carenzo? Well, I do, and by love I mean LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! btw Merry Christmas!**

**I don't own TVD.**

Caroline would have been content to sleep for the rest of her life but unfortunatly the beam of sunlight falling on her face had other plans. As soon as she opened her eyes a blinding headace stabbed her behind her forehead. The blankets were curled around body and she was liying on one side of her bed instead of in the middle. The misterious man was nowhere to be found, he had sneaked out on her.

She let out a sigh and muttered. "Even after an amazing night with a cute guy I still feel just as lonley."

After a few minutes of wallowing in her hangover she decided to get up, very very slowly. She felt like a zombie dragging her feet out of her bedroom and into the living room.

Elena sat at the table with a cup of coffee, her eyes were blood shot and droopy.

"Hey" She muttered as she handed Caroline a mug.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline took a sip but grimaced as her stomach turned

Elena let out a chuckle, "She found a friend last night, and apparantly so did you" she said with a wink. "That was quite a lot of noise missy"

"Sorry" She muttered bashfully.

"Hey no worries, I'm all for a one night stand as long as you've got protection"

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose in response, trying to get rid of her skull splitting headace.

"Yea well this hangover is making me wish we hadn't gone out last night." She muttered

Elena laughed, "Just make sure it's gone by tonight."

Caroline wracked her brain, "ahhhhh, What's tonight...?"

"Caroline! I told you like, three times! We're going to meet Damon and his friend at the grill tonight."

Oh right, now she remembered. Elena's boyfriend, Damon, ran a modeling agency, not surprising considering how masaganisic he is. Anyways Damon was somehow reaquainted with an old friend, now Caroline was stuck going to dinner to meet him.

"Right," She answered.

Elena dumped her coffee in a to-go mug and grabbed her purse,"Don't be late!" was the last thing she said before closing the door.

Caroline took her coffee to the window so she could stand in the sun. She closed her eyes and let the warm sunlight heat her fair skin.

Hey_ no worries, I'm alll for a one night stand as long as you've got protection_

The coffee mug slipped out of her hands and shattered on the floor

**Yep! **

**...**

**That's all I have to say.**


	4. Spreading Secrets

**Hello Snazzy tazzies...i don't know what that means but I'm feeling gracious so here's your next chapter.**

Caroline had called both Elena and Bonnie a dozen times, she even tried calling her mother but no one was answering. This led Caroline to the completely logical conclusion that the whole world was on lunch break.

She let out a shaky sigh and sat down, just because she had unprotected sex, didn't necessarily mean she was pregnant. After twenty minutes of assuring herself she was most definitely not pregnant, she showered and prepared for the dinner meeting.

Who knows maybe Damon's friend, what was his name? Eddie? Leo? Enzo! That's right, Enzo! Maybe he's cute.

But no matter how hard she tried to forget it, a silent panic had settled in her stomach and it wasn't leaving, she needed to talk to Elena about this.

Later...

Caroline was waiting outside the restaurant when Elena showed up and was practicly attacked by her hysterical best friend.

"Caroline, What's the matter!?" She asked concerned, she tried to meet her eyes but Caroline looked down shamefully.

"I..um...The guy I was with last night...we ahh,"

"What is it Caroline!?"

A tear dribbled down her cheek, "I don't think we had protection..."

Elena looked at her shocked for a few seconds as Caroline waited for the judgmental "Kicked out of the apartment" speech. But instead of chewing her out, Elena grabbed her friend by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. The tension and fear and anticipation all came out, tears drops that put hurricanes to shame poured onto Elena's shoulder as they stood embraced.

Elena whispered sympathetically in her ear a leaned back, "Are you completely positive?"

Caroline sniffed, "Well...no. I mean yes of course I am! We both took sex-ed in high school Elena, this is what happens when you don't chug the pill!"

"But how do you know he wasn't wearing protection?" She questioned.

"Cuz I know!"

She raised an eyebrow, "So you're 100 percent sure?"

"Nobodies 100 percent!" Caroline argued.

Elena let out a laugh, "See? This guy probably had you covered and you're worrying over nothing, you're just stressed out."

Caroline nodded

"Then let's get you cleaned up," Elena steered her friend towards the bathroom.

**Don't worry, we're all good. Caroline is most definitely absolutely NOT NOT NOT Pregnant!**

**hahahahahaha**

**I hope you all know sarcasm when you hear it, and don't call that spoiling (It's in the fricken summary).**


	5. One Akward Dinner

**Time for dinner! I Don't own TVD**

**Oh and I would like to thank Somebody Knows for giving me the title of this chpter. :)**

**P.S. this chapter is a long one.**

surprisingly, It only took 10 minutes to clean Caroline up but even then her eyes were still red rimed and bloodshot. Damon the jiggalo was waiting for them at the bar when they showed up.

"You're late" He muttered to Elena while giving Caroline a once over, "And why do you look like you've been crying?"

"Sorry" Elena gave him a quick kiss to distract from the second question, "Where's your friend?"

"Oh right here." He stepped around the girls "Enzo, this is my girlfriend Elena and her attractive single friend Caroline"

Oh course he had to mention she was single.

She turned and her jaw dropped.

"Hi" Elena shook hands with the dark haired, sharp figured man. When his dark eyes turned to Caroline a similar exspression of shock covered his face.

"I...I know yo-"

"Elena!" Caroline interrupted, franticly feinging cheer. "Could I barrow your eye liner again please, and perhaps you as well?!" She grabbed her friend by the arm and practicly drug her away.

"Caroline! What is the matter with you?" She demanded while swatting Caroline's hand away.

"That's him!"

"What!?"

"That's the guy!"

"Caroline I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The guy I hooked up with! That's Him!?"

Elena gasped, "Do you think he regognised you?"

"Oh course he did! Didn't you see his face? He's probably telling damon about it right now!"

_Back at the table:_

Damon look at Enzo, "Woah, dude! You look like you've seen a vampire!"

"Yeah...well. Do you remember the one night stand I told you about?"

"Oh yea, the chic you forgot to use protection with?"

"Yes, That one. It's just that..."

"Wait a minute!" A wolfish grin took over his face, "You were looking at Caroline really weird, is she the girl?" The laughed, "Oh I'll never let Blondie here the end of this one."

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, some part of him knew he couldn't let Damon know.

"Um no, no she deffinetly wasn't the one, she just ah, reminded me of her."

"Ah, to bad. Blondie's great in bed." With that Damon walked off to get them a table.

_At the bathroom once more:_

"ohhh Elena this is terrible!" Caroline moaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"No, this is perfect!"

"what?"

Elena turned her around and pushed her towars the door, "Now you can ask him about the protection!"

Caroline sighed, "Yea but this is gonna make one akward dinner"

_Later-_

When Elena and Caroline emerged Damon and Enzo had already claimed a table for four, the two guys sitting on either side. Elena sped up and claimed the seat next to Damon leaving Caroline to sit next to Enzo. She sent her friend a gold star death stare as she sat down. Dinner was about as akward as it gets but luckly Damon did most of the talking...about hot models of course. Elena predictably had no reaction to this. Caroline couldn't fathom how a person could have such low self respect to date someone like him.

As dinner bore on, Damon switched from talking about how hot his models are, to the incredibly less glamorous topic of the company's bra shortages.

He didn't seem to upset about it. Once again Elena smiled and sipped at her tea as if the conversation was as innocent as puppies.

Caroline could barley eat she was so nervous, nervous of what? Enzo kept giving her strange little sideways looks, the expresion on his face was something between concern and having seen her naked.

When dinner was finaly over and Elena and Damon left to do god knows what in the apartment, Caroline approached Enzo.

"I need to talk to you." She said sternly

"Yea I need to talk to you too, about...protection?"

She really didn't like the way he said that. "What about it?"

"You had it?"He gave a sigh of relife, "Good because I didn't, and I was worried about you."

A hole must have apeared in her abdomen because Caroline's stomach felt like it had dropped out of her body.

Enzo placed his hands on Caroline's shoulder's to steady her, "Are you alright Caroline? You look pale."

She shouldered past him, "I'm fine, we're done talking."

**Ohhhh did you guys notice he said he was worried about her? Is'nt that sweet?**

***FANGIRL FREAKOUT***

**Dad in other room: :M_t? Are you alright?**

**Me: MUWAHA HA HA HA HA! My humanity has been taken over by TVD! My Fanfiction power is LIMITLESS!**

**...**

**sorry guys i'm watching Danny Phantom, my fangirling get's a litttle out of hand.**


	6. Blue

**Hiya peeps, please: VOTE ON BABY GENDER! PRONTO! as in RIGHT NOW! **

**PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASEE! ...and thank you.**

**I don't own TVD.**

Caroline was not going to freak out. Not at all. Nope, nope, nope, nope.

No panic attacks, no. Caroline was just going to sit at the table, staring mindlessly into space while Elena filled Bonnie in about the weirdness in the next room over. They were whispering in hushed voices, so Caroline wouldn't hear of course, wich was obivously failing.

So for now, Caroline was just going to sit there and enjoy her last few minutes of blissful ignorance. Bonnie walked in and set a box (heh heh Baux Ghost...sorry, i'm watching the Baux Ghost episode on Danny Phantom. uh let me get back to this and-OMG IT"S A DEMOND UNICORN- alright i'm good now).

Bonnie walked in and set a box on the table, a box of...pregnancy tests?

She looked up, "no"

"Caroline you have to!"

She shook her head, "I don't want to know."

"Why not? I would want to know."

Caroline sighed, "Because I know what it's going to say and if that test clarifies it then i'll have to tell the extremly caring and hot father. " Then added, "And I don't want to have to do that."

"Caroline you don't have to tell him, it's you're body and it's you're baby."

Caroline closed her eyes.

"C'mon Caroline."

"Could you just let me enjoy the last few moments before my dred becomes a reality?!" She snapped.

After a few minutes she snached up a tiny gaget and stormed into the bathroom. It was surprising how two stupid minutes could streach out and feel like forever. And this made Caroline very angry, this once again proved what the test would say. She never used to lose her cool like this. It had only been 3 days sence the accident, did it really happen that fast?

It must because when Caroline stepped out of the bathroom to face her friends she could only say one word,

"Blue."

Do you guys even KNOW how had it is to wright when a hot fictional ghost boy is fighting an evil pegasus in the background?

**It's extremly hard.**


	7. Two warriors, one fighting

**HEY! I just checked my poll and guess how many votes were in?!**

**ONE!**

**AND IT WAS THE PERSON HELPING ME WRITE THIS! **

***Sniff Sniff* WHY? WHY CRULE WORLD?!**

**Seriously guys, take the poll.**

**Oook I have a fun fact for you guys:**

**Did you guys know that in the second Back To The Future movie the "future" takes place in 2015?**

**...**

**I feel cheated.**

**And unless they can invent affordable flying cars and hover boards within the next two days, I will continue to feel cheated.**

**We disown TVD**

In someway, being newly pregnant was a large advantage for Caroline, her usual panic attacks were postponed. She founded this extremely funny as Elena and Bonnie were sent into total freak out mode when they say the stick was blue.

But it was almost like the hysterical Caroline had vanished in seconds, replaced by one unfazed by life's unfairness. It was almost as if someone attached a light switch to that part of her brain and flipped the switch.

She calmly sat down on the couch and looked downwards at her flat tummy, knowing it wouldn't last. All the while Bonnie and Elena ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, bombarding her with questions.

"Caroline! How are you okay with this!?"

She sighed and tilted her head up ward, her blue eyes closed in an strange tranquil state.

"The calm before the storm," she muttered.

For now she felt weightless, she had expected this news to shut her down, close her up in a tiny box until where she would drown over and over, unable to escape. But it didn't. She didn't know why but for some reason everything felt better. The air, usually tainted with smog and dust, now seemed clear. The sunlight danced ap-

"Omg I have to call Damon about this!"

Then the storm arrived.

Caroline leapt to her feet and turned around to see Elena holding up her phone, ready to dial. Fast as lightning Caroline leaned over the top of the couch and snatched the phone out of her hand, Elena let out a little startled cry and staggered backwards. Caroline just stared at her coolly.

"You can't tell him about this." She deadpanned

Elena crossed her arms in defiance, "Why not? I tell him everything and this is HUGE news."

"Actually I agree with Caroline," Bonnie interjected, "Yes, this is big news but it's Caroline's big news, it's her's to tell. Not yours and certainly not Damon's." Her eye's flickered down to Caroline's abdomen, "Plus he'll know soon enough just by looking at her."

Elena let out a huff of air, "Fine. I won't tell." She reached for her phone but Caroline, still half slumped over the couch, held it just out of reach. "Promise Elena, Promise you won't tell."

Her eyes softened, "I promise Caroline, I won't tell him." Her act was so near perfect, Caroline almost believed her, but as she handed back the phone Elena's eyes narrowed accusingly.

When the slam of the bedroom door signaled _Princess Gilbert_ was gone, Bonnie turned back to Caroline.

"What are you going to tell the father, when Damon sees he's sure to tell-"

"I had my chance to drag him into this mess and I blew it."

Bonnie stood and took her hand, "But Caroline he deserves to-"

"No!" She said sternly. She pulled her hand from Bonnie's grasp and walked towards her bedroom.

"This is my fight now."

YEAAAAAH BAD ASS CAROLINE!

Oh, I almost forgot, I would like to thank Somebody Knows for helping me write this fanfic, without her/him, you guys prob wouldn't have a story,

mostly because

YOU ALL REFUSE TO VOTE ON THE POLL!

I mean seriously

THERE ARE OVER 900 OF YOU! I WANT MORE THAN ONE VOTE!


	8. The Bitch Wars Have Begun

**Greetings Minions... **

**You Know, I TOTALLY just wanted to thank all of you for the HUGE onslaught of votes in the poll! The tallies have swelt over 1 voter! I hope you know sarcasm when you see it people.**

**Because guess who the second one was:**

**ME!**

**:(**

**We don't own TVD.**

Despite the cramping, dizziness and missed periods, the next few weeks were surprisingly normal for Caroline. She hadn't received any calls from Enzo and at least she didn't look pregnant yet. Everything seemed normal except one thing,

Elena.

Somehow within 3 weeks of taking the test Elena had become even more bratty and self centered then usual. Most of the time the phase was linked with some relationship problem but when Caroline asked she was snapped at. Something was up with Elena, and Caroline was going to find out what.

It was a Thursday when Caroline got back to the apartment she had gone to work an hour before only to quit her job. When Lexi, Caroline's very libral boss, asked why, she said she had "Family Issues" to sort out.

"Well Caroline," Lexi stood and gave Caroline a hug, "You know I'll welcome you back with open arms any time. You're a great adition to the company."

"Thanks"

Because of her newfound exhastion it took half and hour to pack up her desk and head back to the apartment.

She fumbled for her keys while shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying to relive some pain from her swollen ankles. Finally she enetered the living room to find it empty.

That's...weird.

A quick glance at the clock told her it was 3:05.

Ok that was definetly weird.

Bonnie worked till four but Elena had a nightshift, meaning she was hoeme during the day. She was almost always watching her favorite TV show Grey's Anatomy wich started at 2:30, but the TV wasn't even recording. She heard a frustrated cry come from her bedroom and saw the door was ajar.

"Oh so help me Elena, if your in their with Damon I'll-" She advanced towards the door but trailed off when she saw what was inside.

All her clothes were strewn messily across the floor, some where in sloppy piles but most were clumped across the rug. And there was the devil herself, muttering angrily to a teal party dress she was trying to yank out of the closet.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" She yelled.

She spun around just as the dress came free, "Caroline! I didn't think you'd be home this early! uh, what are you doing."

"I quit work," she said simply before motioning to the dress cluched in Elena's hands. "What are you doing? "

"Oh well, this morning I saw you're baby bump was starting to show so I thought I take some of you clotes off you're hands for you, cuz you won't fit in them." She threw the dress onto one of the piles and looked at Caroline with innocent eyes.

"It's barley showing!" She cried, "Besides, i'm not going to be pregnant forever, I can still wear these after."

The bitchy brunet smiled again while gathering clothes up in her arms, "Yea but there'll be streach marks and weight gain, and you can always buy new ones."

Caroline just gapped at her.

"And it's perfect that you quit you're job because now you'll have time to shop." She sidestepped Caroline and slowly inched towards the door. "Just make sure you pay you're cut on the rent because Bonnie and I won't grant any favors." She kicked the door open, ready to escape but Caroline raced over and slammed before Elena could leave.

To bad it hadn't hit her in the face, but unfortunatly the two-thirds of Caroline's wardrobe in her arms provided padding. The abrupt door-closing caused her to drop them, Elena looked at her, annoyed.

"Caroline! Those were perfectly sorted!"

"Yea well you're not getting them! There my clothes and if you want to barrow them you can, but you're not taking half my stuff."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "You know, you've got a lot of nerve-"

Caroline laughed loudly, "I do? You're the one steal-"

Elena pushed her backkwards, "Shutup, I'm talking!" She cleared her throat and contiued, "as I was saying, You've got a lot of nerve dening me, I could easily call Damon and let him know about your little." She gave Caroline a once over, "Accident."

She smiled wickedly.

"Get out." Caroline hissed, "Get out of my room."

Elena glared but obeyed, "as you wish princess," Caroline slammed the door and slid down it, a tear glidded down her cheak.

Elena slipped her hand into her purse to get her phone, "As you wish."

She dialed the number and pressed send.

Gasp! Is Elena really going to call Enzo and tell him? Or will she call Damon, and if so what will he do?

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN

Don't you just love suspence?

Btw, happy new year.


	9. And Now They Know

**Hello again lovies, this will be you're last chapter of 2014, that is unless you don't live on the west coast, oh and you guys should all be thanking Somebody Knows because without them, i would still have writer's block and you would still be chapter-less**

**We don't own TVD.**

Enzo was milking a glass of Bourbon when Maggie came home from work. He usually didn't drink on weekdays but he was, drinking. He did so partly because Maggie was home but mostly because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Caroline.

It had been over a month but he couldn't shake the way it felt to be with her. It was something he had never felt before, not even with Maggie. Then there was the talk after dinner. The conversation of protection. He had seen the look on her face, he had seen the shock and fear, quickly masked by a casual expression of dismay.

She was hiding something from him. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Maggie, love could you get that for me?" he downed the rest of his drink before pouring another, "It's probably Damon."

She smiled and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Oh hey is Enzo there?"

"Yes but who is this?"

"Damon, Damon Salvatore. Who are you?"

She smiled "Oh I'm Maggie, his girlfr-"

"Yea, that's nice but I don't really care. Look lady, just tell Enzo his girlfriends prego."

Then the line went dead.

And Maggie's thinking, "But, I'm his girlfriend!"

not anymore you're not!

REVIEWS AND BABE NAMES PLEASE!


	10. A Horrific Visit and A Hurtful Truth

**Yep, so Maggie's out of the picture. YAY NOW NOTHING CAN STOP CARENZO! **

**We don't own TVD.**

It was a few hours after Elena left that day that he showed up. Caroline had to compleatly refold he entire wardrobe after the devil spawn had trashed it. She was on her hands and knees trying to fish out crumpled blouses and party skirts out from under her bed when the front door closed with a bang.

She bolted upright and jumped to her feet before rushing to the living room.

"Oh Bonnie I'm so happy you're here! You'll never belive what Elena just."

She trailed off when she relised who it was.

"Get out, now!"

He held up his hands in a peace, "Easy there Blondie, we don't want any trouble."

"Elena's not here, and I have nothing to say to you."

He approached slowly, "ahhh don't be like that." He reached out and touched her slightly swollen stomach. "I just came out to congratulate you."

"Get you hands off of me," Caroline growled.

She slapped his hand away and backed up. "That bitch! I knew she would tell you, I just KNEW it!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yep," He advance on her until she was backed up against a wall.

"You know, this reminds me of our little roll around, remember...?" Her reached up to stroke her face but she pushed him away. Her skin crawled at the way he was looking at her, the way a lion looked at the baby lamb he's about to kill. Taunting it, only because he knows it can't put up a fight.

Caroline was that baby lamb.

"That was a long time ago Damon, even before you met Elena," He reached up to caress her face but she thrashed her head from side to side, "Who is your GIRLFRIEND by the way,"

"hmmmmmm." he laid a few kisses on her neck as his hand slid down to the hem of her shirt. Caroline was so shocked she couldn't even breathe, "yeah, but that hasn't stopped me before."

That snapped her out of the daze, "WHAT?!" He brought his hands up to her waist and leaned back, "Oh yea, I've been double booked with Elena and those models for months now. You'd be surprised what some girls will do, just to get ahead in the business."

Caroline gapped at him, speechless before reeling back and slapping him across the face. Unfortunately in such close quarters the blow didn't hurt him, it just made him really, really angry.

"I KNEW SHE WAS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She tried to run but he roughly picked her up and slung her over his back like a pack animal. She hammered him with closed fists but nothing helped. The stress and exhaustion had left her weak, she hated being weak.

He threw her down on her bed and stood over her, "Yeah, maybe she is too good for me but she'd never believe anything you told her," his eyes darkened, "Which means I could do anything."

Fear filled her insides and made the wriggle like a can of worms, "No Damon, please!" She tried to get up only to be pushed back down as he crawled on top of her.

"What's the matter? You had no problem getting with Enzo, why not me you little slut?"

He snuck his hands under her shirt and grinned. "You're just a little slut"

"NO!" She screamed and dug her knee up into his groin. He groaned and rolled off the bed into a heap.

She grabbed a bottle of her perfume just as he was picking himself up off the floor. He was angry before, but now he was livid. Just as he was about to grab her she sprayed the fragrance into his eyes and he keeled over, clawing at them. Roaring with pain,

"YOU BITCH!" He slapped her hard across the face and sent her flying. She crumpled on the floor by the bed as the tears began to flow.

She screamed and sobbed, clutching her the side of her head with both hands to stop the explosion of pain.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU DAMON!"

She heard the door slam again and everything was silent. She didn't get up after that. She just laid on the floor, sobbing and crying huge tears as waterfalls of unmentionable fluids rushed from her nose. She curled on the carpet and cried away all the emotions that had 'disappeared' before now.

When all the tears and shuddering sobs were gone, all she had left was a horrible head ache and a weird, dry, tight feeling in the back of her throat, as if she was trying to swallow a golf ball .

Her phone vibrated and she picked up without even looking at called ID.

"Bonnie? When are you getting back here? I-"

"Um sorry Caroline but it's in Enzo."

A sick sinking feeling filed her gut and she cleared her throat so it wouldn't sound like she had been crying.

"oh" She couldn't even think of anything to say, but she needed to ask that million dollar question.

"So...you know then?"

He was quiet so long Caroline didn't know if he was even there.

Then finally,

"Yes."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You should have told me." He sounded hurt. Caroline hated that. That just proved his point even more.

"I know but-"

"No you don't know Caroline, It's not just that I deserved to know, It's that I _needed_ to know."

This threw her for loop, she was about to go into that whole dialogue of "I should have told you" and "you deserved to know" like all of those really bad romantic comedies.

But Enzo's statement threw a wrench in the whole plan, now she was stuck.

"I could have been there for you Caroline, and even if you didn't want me to be, you still should have told me." He paused before adding accusingly, "At least before you told Damon."

This gave her yet another reason to hate Damon, "I didn't tell him! That was Elena, she was using it as leverage."

"Why would she..."

"You know what Enzo? Just forget it, or call me tomorrow or something because I've had a really crappy night." The tears were starting to come back, until now Caroline had held off the crying part of her voice. "I mean, My best friend thinks I'm a slut and now she making my life living Hell! And Damon just tried to rape me so-" She stopped abruptly, the onslaught of words had come like a tsunami that she couldn't stop.

"Damon...What?"

"Look Enzo, it's really nice of you to care but I don't need you to." She cleared her throat again before sternly adding, "We keeping this the same way it was, no strings attached."

With that she hung up the phone.

I expect reviews


	11. Maggie's Blessing

**yep, this is just tieing up some loose ends. We don't own TVD.**

When Enzo got off the phone he found that Maggie had already poured herself a heaping glass of wine and say down, as if she knew what waas about to happen.

She swirled the red wine around the bottom of the glass her eyes were red rimmed and her voice croaky, "So, you went and got a girl pregnant." She stated slowly.

the amount of guilt he felt was sickening but he forced himself to meet her eyes, she deserved that, "Yes."

She nodded slowly, "Well, I knew this would happen eventually." She sniffed and downed the remainder of wine. "I mean, we've been growing apart for weeks now and I had a feeling you would stray."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You're one to talk, what have you been doing all those night you were away."

Her cheeks flushed slightly, now it was her turn to look guilty.

"We both knew this was coming," Tears filled her eyes again, when she spoke her voice broke, "We just weren't right."

She looked back up and smiled, a tear trickled down her cheek, "But I can tell, this girl means a lot to you doesn't she?"

This time he couldn't meet her eyes, that was all the answer Maggie needed, " Then you better quit feeling sorry for yourself and treat her right." She stood up and put a hand to his face, forcing him to meet her eyes,

"That's your baby she's caring around and you better take care of it." She narrowed her eyes sternly, "And her."

He reached up and took her hand, "Thank you Maggie." He stood up and kissed her cheek, they smiled and she wiped away a tear and sighed, "Well are you going to help me pack up my stuff? It's you're apartment after all."

He pulled out his phone, "Sorry but there's something I really need to do."

She nodded in understanding as Enzo dialed the number.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Damon's cheery voice sounded forced, as if he was very drunk and sulking.

"Where are you?" He snapped into the phone."

"At our favorite bar of course, why?"

Enzo hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and ran out to hail a cab.

Yep! So Maggie's officially gone. YAAAAAAAAY!


	12. Like a Slap in the Face

**Hullo Peeps, I thought I'd give you another chapter**

When Bonnie finaly got home she found Caroline still sitting on the floor. When she saw her friends bruised and teary face she immediatly got her a cup of tea and steared her towards the kitchen table.

"It was horrible." She sniffed, "He told me that he'd been cheating on Elena and then he tried to, to-" She shuddered and sunk lower in her seat.

"I can't believe Damon would do something like that!" She said scornfully and handed Caroline an ice pack. "How did he even find out?"

"Elena told him." She took another sip of tea, "You'll never guess what I found her doing when I got home today."

Bonnie made a face, "Ewww, was she with Damon?"

Caroline laughed, but it came out more like a ragged hack. "Yeah that's what I thought at first too. When I came back from quitting my job I found her in my bedroom trying to steal my clothes."

"What! What'd you mean?"

"I mean she was in my bedroom, tearing my closet apart, and stealing my clothes." She said simply. The ice pack against her cheek was helping the swelling a little bit but her jaw was still hurting.

"Wow," Bonnie was silent for a minute, "Although it seams like something she would do, she's been pretty bratty lately. "

"Oh, and one more thing. Enzo Knows."

Bonnie winced, "About the..."

"Yep."

"Yikes."

Caroline looked down into her tea, "Tell me about it." She didn't want to meet Bonnie's eyes, she just felt so ashamed, everything she felt was working together in an endless negative turmoil. Her stomach felt hallow, her head throbbed, guilt filled her chest making it feel taught, all the crying had left her dehydrated and her skin still prickled uncomfortably where Damon had touched her.

This definitely classified as a crappy day.

The lock of the front door clicked and swung open as Elena stormed in.

And it just got worst

Twenty Minutes Earlier-

Enzo shoved the door to the bar open with his shoulder and strode in.

The bar was farley crowed but not overly noisy, that was perfect. Enough people were around that Damon could feel the sting of public humiliation as well as a punch in the face, he deserved that. Enzo couldn't remember ever feeling this mad in his life and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was because he thought Damon would have know better. Known better because he had that sweet girl Elena to keep him on track, but it was clear now that he either didn't know any better or just didn't care. Enzo was going to fix that problem.

He scanned the bar quickly and found Damon sitting at the bar flirting with a long legged redhead, he stepped closer to her and stroked his hand up her thigh. The girl laughed giddily at his boldness.

He matched up behind him and clasped a hand on Damon's shoulder, he turned around and grinned, "Aw hey buddy, Come to join the party?"

"No, I've just come to take it outside." Enzo grabbed his forearm and, much to Damon's very loud and verbal dismay, drug him outside.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Enzo" Damon exclaimed as he was thrown forward, stumbling into the dark alleyway.

Enzo grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him so close he could smell the alcohol on Damon's breath. "You're not the one who should be asking that mate!" Enzo's voice was strained and furious, his eyes had the glint of a wild animal.

"How dare you disrespect her like that!"

He slammed his fist deep in Damon's gut, So hard that he gagged and keeled over.

"and how dare you toy with that girl Elena, she deserves better than you." He punched Damon so hard that the drunk's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"You are nothing but a Selfish-Masaganistic-Little-Prick!"

With every word he kicked Damon hard in the stomach, every time harder than the last. Enzo stood over his former friend's weak, helpless body as the anger seeped away. He pulled him up by his collar once more as Damon groaned weakly.

"You're never going to speak to Caroline again, do you hear?"

Damon's head lulled sideways in recognition but that wasn't a good enough answer.

Enzo gave him another hard shake, "I said, _Do You Hear Me_?"

"Yeshhh," He croaked weekly, his eyes were scornfully angry but he didn't fight back.

"Good," Enzo finished, the brought a closed fist back behind his head and punched Damon hard in the face. The Salvatore fell, crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

"Good, because if you _ever_ come near her again, I'll kill you."

Back at the apartment,

Notice the use of 'Stormed' to describe how Elena entered the room. Now Caroline could see she had incorrectly judged the situation. When Elena returned to the apartment it was more like a small hurricane had been unleashed than a storm.

When Hurricane Elena swept into that little New York apartment, the world was shaken. Or maybe it was just the kitchen table when Elena slammed both her hands on the surface.

"What the HELL did you do to my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

Caroline was so scared all she could do was stare at Elena opened mouthed.

"ANSWER ME!" She shouted, he face was red with rage and her eyes were filled with something pretty close to murder. Bonnie stepped in front of Elena to shield her friend from Medusa's wrath.

"Elena you need to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN!" She exclaimed, "YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

She pointed an angry finger in Caroline's direction, "THAT, -" She struggled for the right adjectives "VIAL SCANK! HAS LANDED MY BOYFRIED IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Enzo!" Caroline muttered quietly, and maybe the shock of this situation caused her to say it a little louder then she had planned, because Elena went off like a volcano.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" She shoved Bonnie aside and got right in Caroline's face. "I knew you would put that Man-hore against Damon, you always had it in for him!

That was it, finally the can of whop-ass had been opened and the full pregnant rage of Caroline was coming along to slam some since into that Gilbert Snob.

"I HAVE IT IN FOR HIM? Do you even know what her tried to do to me today, what he did do?"

She shoved Elena backwards before continuing on yelling, "Your perfect little _boyfriend_ came over here to try and RAPE ME! How do you think I got this bruise on my face?"

Now it was Elena's turn to look shocked, except her shock was less aimed towards the fear side of things and more towards disbelief.

"Yeah sweetie that's right! And ya know what else?! He CONFESSED to cheating on you with his models. How does that feel you little-"

_CRACK_

For the second time that day Caroline's head was whipped sideways at Elena's powerful slap, she fell to her hands and knees and began to cry. Bonnie rushed to her side and glared at Elena.

"YOU"RE LIEING YOU BITCH! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" Elena had graduated from a hurricane to a fiery tornado wrapped in lightning.

"YOU SET ENZO UP TO HURT HIM I JUST KNOW IT! She laughed loudly, "I bet you just wooed him into it didn't you. Just like a prostitute you little slut."

Both Bonnie and Caroline were crying now,

"Well you know what Caroline? WE DON'T INCORPORATE WITH _SLUTS_ NOW DO WE? No! We don't!"

She narrowed her eyes, " so why don't you just get up and GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed, she turned back to Caroline but found she was gone. "No Caroline, Wait!" She ran to the door but it was too late,

Caroline was gone.

Yes? No? Don't worry, the story will get happy again soon, Caroline's in a very dark place and I wanted to show that. Maybe Enzo can show her the light again.

p.s I still need Baby Names and Genders so go vote.


	13. Save Me From Myself-- and also murderers

**HEEEEELP! I'VE BEEN TAKEN BY THE DARK SIDE! **

**and by the dark side I mean... Writter's Block**

**HELP ME!**

**We don't own TVD.**

**P.S. I just started an awesome new book called The School for the Good and Evil, it's amazing!**

Maybe it was because her social life was crashing down on her head or perhaps because even Bonnie couldn't have convince Elena to be reasonable; but for some reason Caroline saw the only suitable option was to leave all her possessions and bolt from the apartment.

An _Incredibly_ stupid idea.

Not only were the streets of New York incredibly dangerous and scary at night, they also brought along the wonderful thrill of being murdered.

Fun, Fun, Fun!

Complete. Sarcasm.

In her five years living in New York, Caroline had witnessed 3 robberies, a fire hydrant explosion and had a 200 dollar pair of flats sucked into a subway induced vacuum. Yet throughout these many adventures she had never felt as terrified as she had at that moment.

The streets were dark and the fog hung low and thick in the dirty air. Moonlight reflected off burnt out neon signs making them shine like silver. Erie blue light projected shadows onto the side walks and empty streets.

A shiver ran up her spine like wild horses rampaging through a blizzard. But that was only the start, it got worse.

Somewhere behind her an angry cat yowled and there was a loud crash like a trash can falling over. Icy pins prickled at the bottom of her feet, numbing them. A strong breeze stirred up from behind, whipping Caroline's hair into her face. Tears stung her eyes as the fear kicked in, she shoved her hair out of her face and looked up.

There was a person standing there.

She gasped and staggered backwards. The dark figure stood 8 feet away, staring at her. The glint in his eye was something far from human. It was the same hunting lion look Damon had given her, and she hated it.

He stared towards her, slowly at first. Caroline took one look at his approaching feet and ran. Despite the tears rolling down her face and the wind rushing in her ears she could still hear the rapid metallic clacking of heavy boots behind her.

She took a sharp right and sprinted down a side street. She was just now realizing that, in her rush to get away from Elena and her delusion, Caroline had forgotten shoes. The harsh road cut into the bottom of her feet as if to punish her. To punish her sins.

A lump had formed in her throat and she could hardly breath, but she continued to push herself down the side walk. She broke out of the darkness into a brightly lit and crowded, intersection, she rose her arm and let out a slightly warbled call to hail a taxi, she practically dove into the back seat. Slamming the door just in time to see the figure reseeded back into the darkness.

"Where to...?" The taxi man's confidence was somewhat shaken when he saw Caroline's tear streaked face and roundish tummy.

"I ah..." She took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart.

She looked past the taxi man and out the front window,

"I just need to get away..." She trailed off. When she saw a man outside a large apartment complex. He was with a pretty, dark skinned girl with short black hair. He handed her a over flowing cardboard box and kissed her on the forehead before ushering her into a cab.

"Is that Enzo?" She breathed.

Before the Cab Driver could respond she had opened the door and her bare, scrapped feet led her to the side walk.

"Enzo?" He voice sounded horrible, all weak and cracked.

He turned and his eyes widened, "Caroline." He took one look at her smudgy black mascara and bleeding feet and strode towards her.

"What are you doing here?" He brought a gentle hand up to brush her matted hair from her eyes.

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to clear the blob of goo in the back of her throat.

"Look I know we were goanna leave this no strings attached but..." Her voice cracked and she turned her head away, hiding her tears. "But my roommate just kicked me out and I could really use a place to stay."

He carefully wiped away a stray tear, his hand felt warm against the cool dampness of her skin. He stared deep into her eyes as if trying to read her mind.

"Of course." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She barred her face in the warmth of his jacket and sighed, she could finally feel safe.

I need some help for where to go from here.


	14. Stay

**Yep, Don't we all just hate school. I'm not slacking off on the story, I just need to stay above B so yeah. I can only update on weekends. **

**We don't own TVD.**

The night was peacefully cool, not like the cold, hostile streets of New York. She didn't know where she was but it was nice. The air nipped at her skin with a cleansing chill. She looked up and saw him, his face was shadowed and his figures dark but it was definitely him. He stepped forward and caressed her face softly. He pressed a finger under her chin, guiding her mouth to his.

"Enzo..." She moaned against his mouth. He pushed her hair away from her face lovingly and backed her up. Caroline felt the back of her knees hit a bed and slowly lowered herself onto it. Wrapping her arms around Enzo's neck to bring him with her.

Suddenly he shoved her backwards roughly and climbed on top of her, pining her to the bed. Then she finally got a good look at her face.

"Hey again Blondie." Damon's sly smile and sickeningly smooth voice sent chills through her body.

"no. no, no, no, N-" She was about to scream before Damon clamped a tight hand over her mouth. He shook a finger at her,

"Nah, ah, ah..." He grinned like a Cheesier Cat, "Why don't we just pick up where we left off."

He leaned down to kiss her neck, "This is inevitable you slut."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

Suddenly Caroline bolted up from the bed, she screams ricocheting off the walls of Enzo's bed room, it was still dark outside and she couldn't see much.

Her face was wet with tears again.

There was the thumping of running feet and the door slammed open, Enzo stood in the doorway. His breathing was fast passed and his hair was disheveled from sleeping on the couch.

"Caroline. . . ." He strode towards her and sat on the bed. "It's alright, you're safe." He breathed as he pulled her close. "You're safe with me."

She shuddered and buried her face in his neck, wiping her tears on his shirt. "I'm sorry." She sniffed. "It was just so awful, I can't shake it."

He just held her tightly. "Shhhhhhhhh, It's all right now."

After a few minutes he was convinced she was okay, he stood and stretched. "Are you going to be okay?"

She rubber her eyes roughly, "Yea."

Enzo nodded and turned to go beck to the couch, he stomach clenched suddenly.

"Wait! Could you- ah, would you mind." She faltered, suddenly embarrassed.

"Would you mind staying here with me?" She kept her eyes down casted, afraid to look in his eyes.

Instead of the laugh she expected to hear, he smiled. "Not at all."

He held her close that night and they both slept peacefully.

Enzo never went back to the couch.


	15. You're Eyes say so much

**I just hate being sick. WASH UR HANDS PEOPLE! **

**We don't own TVD**

8 weeks later...

Caroline carefully slid her key into Enzo's apartment door, wincing at it's loud click. She opened it a few inches, peaking inside to make sure he wasn't waiting for her, but the house was silent. She tiptoed inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Now she could just go read a book and pretend she'd been there the whole time.

"Where were you?"

Caroline jumped and spun around to see Enzo standing in the hall.

"I ah, I didn't know you were home.." Her voice quivered with a shocked, nervous tone that screamed 'BUSTED'

He walked forward, his eyes glued to her's , "I came home early but you weren't here." He stopped a few feet in front of her, "I was worried."

She stuffed a folded piece of paper into her back pocket so he wouldn't see it, "Sorry, I forgot to call." She moved to brush past him, awkwardly because of the now visible baby bump but he reached out for her wrist and stopped her.

"Where'd you go."

"I-" she stopped when she met his eyes. They weren't the happy protective eyes she had grown so accustomed to. Now Enzo's eyes looked dead, like they had been drowned in sadness. The adjective to describe them popped into her head immediately.

Betrayed.

It was the same word she had heard in his voice so many weeks ago, when he had first found out. She wanted to lie to him, wanted to escape the guilt.

"I went to my doctor." She avoided his eyes but it was no use, she could still feel his eyes burning a hole in her face.

His breathing was shaky as his head bowed.

"Why didn't you tell me." Oh god he sounded so hurt, Caroline was wondering if the appointment was even worth hiding.

He looked up, his face flashed with anger and the loose grip on her wrist tightened slightly.

"Was I not worth telling?" he growled.

Caroline felt a sharp pang of fear as her voice quaked, "No, I-I-I-I didn't want-t-t to get you involved."

He looked shocked, "You've been living here for the past 2 months and you don't want to get me involved?!"

His voice rose, "I'm already involved!"

She wanted to run and hide, Caroline felt like she was with Damon all over again, fearfully awaiting the slap.

But it didn't come.

Enzo stepped forward so close to her that she could smell the laundry detergent on his clothes. He tilted his head so their foreheads were touching.

"I became involved that first night we were together," his voice cracked, "You should have told me Caroline."

He let so of her wrist and they stood silently for a few seconds. Then, ever so slowly she reached back and pulled the paper out of her pocket.

He unfolded the paper slowly, his eyes scanning the paper.

"What's this?"

She let out a hoarse laugh, "It's a receipt, I'm-" She stopped and corrected herself, "We're supposed to turn it in at our appointment next week."

"What?" He glanced jerkily up again, his face a mask of confusion. He looked like a child who thought his toy was broken and, after crying about it, realized it wasn't.

"I only went today to confirm my appointment, I'm getting the check up next Saturday."

He looked hurt again. "So you were planning to go anyways and you still weren't going to tell me."

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. Next week, you and I are both going to the baby doctor to find out if we have a boy or a girl."

She paused and grinned, "How's that sound?"

He looked up at her with a wolfish smile, "Perfect"

Then he did something he hadn't done since they first met,

he kissed her.

She felt an explosion of happiness and excitement, it was enough to take her breath away. Somehow, they managed to drag each other down the hall and into the bedroom without tripping or breaking the kiss. Caroline kicked the door closed and slunk her hands under Enzo's shirt. He tried to close the gap between them but with Caroline's baby bump, it was near impossible. She broke away with an embarrassed laugh, and smoothed down her shirt.

"I'm like a giant cow." She turned away as her checks reddened.

He just stared at her in awe. It wasn't like he was waiting for her reason for stopping, more like there was nothing else he would rather see.

He stepped around her and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"You're gorgeous." His kept a straight face but Caroline could tell he was grinning on the inside.

"You have _always _been gorgeous and you will always _be_ gorgeous."

She leaned forward and kissed him again, hard.

She moaned against his mouth, If only he could have heard what she said. He would have been so happy.

She had said 'I love you'

**I REALLY need baby genders and names, the next chapter is when we find out**


	16. The Appointment

**Yep, I need baby names people. **

**Also I'm closing the poll, thanks by the way to the FIVE FRICKEN PEOPLE WHO VOTED, that's pitaful. There's over 3,000 of you, you'd think I'd have more votes.**

**Whatever, here's you're chapter you ungratefull peeps.**

**We don't own TVD.**

Caroline drummed her fingers on the plastic gard rail of the obsevation bench. Her toes tapped together nervously and tipped her head back, her eyes squeezed shut. Enzo leaned back in the bedside chair and sighed,

"Caroline, relax."

She let a hissing breath rush out from between her teath and turned to look at him.

"But what if I can't do this? What if _we_ can't do this?"

"Caroline..."

"I mean, after this" she waved her arms around, "after this, there's no going back!"

"There was no going back before, Caroline."

"No!" She let out an exsasperated sigh, "After this, it's really happening."

She looked down, "no going back."

He leaned forward, trying to meet her eyes. "Hey, hey." He took her hand, "It's gonna be okay."

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the room door swung open. A thin, red haired nurse strolled into the room, "Okay Miss..." She glanced over at Enzo, "Miss Malarkey?"

She blushed, "oh no, I'm not- We're not-." She laughed nervously, "Just call me Caroline."

Enzo smirked," Miss Malarkey." She shot a playful glare in his direction, "oh, shut up."

The nurse pulled up a chart, "okay then Caroline, how many weeks along are you?"

"19 weeks today."

The nurse scribbled something on the chart and set it down, "good, a nice and even date."

She walked around the bed and lifted Caroline's shirt, "My name is Doctor Sommers but you both can call me Jenna, I'll be helping out with this procedure and eventuly delivering your baby."

"If it works out." Caroline muttered. Enzo squeezed her hand, "It will."

Jenna turned on the ultrasound machine and uncapped a tube of clear gel.

"So, during this visit I will be observing your baby to make sure there are no abnormalities in the genenotype. We will also find out the gender of your baby today."

Jenna moved to pour the gel onto Caroline's stomach but Caroline wreached out and grasped onto her wrist. "Wait! Is our baby okay?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

Caroline nodded and relesed her arm, "Good."

Jenna squeazed the gel over her large belly and spread it around with a gloved hand. Caroline gasped and let out a little squeak. Her hand clamped onto Enzo's. He let out a little, strained breath.

Caroline glanced over at his tense exspresion, "What?!" She exclaimed.

"It's just that," he let out an slightly strangled breath, "You're crushing my hand, just a tad."

"Oh, that stuffs just really cold"

"Sorry," Jenna said, she moved a sensor back and forth across her abdomen. Caroline turned toward the screen and held her breath. A blurry, shifting fetus apeared on the screen, it's curved body morphed on the projected image.

"Well?!" Caroline clenched her hand again with anticipation.

Jennna scanned several lines of text at the bottom of the screen.

"Well, I'll have to print out the data to see any abnomralities in the baby but I bet you both would like to know what gender it is, wouldn't you."

They both smiled.

"Yes, We'd like that very much doctor." Enzo said.

LAST FRICKEN CHANCE IF YOU WANT A SAY IN THE GENDER!


	17. The 'First' Date

**Sorry For the Late update, btw We don't own TVD.**

**P.S. - Tell me if you catch the Wear Wolf Referance in here.**

4 weeks after that...

Caroline stepped into the apartment, shopping bags hung over her arms. She let the door swing shut behind her, "Hey! I'm back!"

She had just returned from her latest shopping spree, he baby bump was painfully oblivious and radically outgrowing her maternity clothes. She must have spent at least $2oo dollars worth of good money buying new shirts, yoga pants, and of course, the never ending Advil to help with her swollen ankles and morning sickness. Because of this she immediately went to the bed room to unpack the clothes, and almost didn't notice the mouthwatering sent wafting through the air.

Almost.

"Hey, Enzo! Are you making something?"

She was answered by a mischievous sounding, "I'm in the kitchen!"

Caroline sighed in exasperation and made her way to their small kitchen, "Well I know that, that's why I asked if you-" She trailed off when she got there.

"What's all this?"

Enzo had three ranges of the oven going at once, he swapped around sauce pans and pasta pots to get the right heat for each. Finally he turned, wiping his hands on a dish cloth,

"Well, It occurred to me that despite our steady relationship and oncoming child, we have never actually been on a real date." He took out a wine glass and a bottle of red wine to pour Caroline a drink. She grinned sneakily, "Are you sure you not just trying to get lucky?"

He stepped forward and traced his hands up and down her sides, "hmmmm, that would be a pleasant bonus..."

"Well you better try harder because I'm not supposed to be drinking, so your plan to get me drunk failed."

"It's non-alcoholic, they make it special now for mothers-to-be."

Caroline raised her eye brows, surprised, "Hmmmm so you really did put some work into this, keep It up and you just might get your wish."

He just smirked in response.

"Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" She asked laughing.

He handed her the "wine" glass, and steered her towards the kitchen table, "You, can sit over here and look gorgeous while I finish our dinner."

"Lucky for you I won't have to try to hard." She smirked.

"That you won't" He went back to stirring and preparing the dinner.

After a few minutes he looked over and saw Caroline staring absent mindedly into her glass, swishing its burgundy contents round and around.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up, surprise to be caught day dreaming, "Oh it's nothing."

He set down his stirring spoon, "no, tell me."

"It's not a bad thing, I was just thinking." She looked down at her swollen stomach, "It's just that, I always figured that I would be having a baby girl." She paused, then added hurriedly, "If I was goanna have a baby."

He sighed, "I know. I could see it in your face after Dr. Sommers told us it's a boy, I saw it but I couldn't quite tell if you were upset or not."

She set down the glass, "No, no way. I'm not sad or disappointed. This is our baby I don't give a wolf's ass what it is." She took another sip of wine, "I'm just happy I got to fall in love with you instead of having a baby with someone like Damon." Enzo could have sworn he saw he shiver at the mention of his name, and she wasn't the only one with a reaction to it. Enzo clenched his fists as a pang of anger surged trough his gut.

"That brings me to another thing I wanted to tell you about." She flicked her eyes up from the glass in her hands to his face, "Elena came by today, while you were at work."

**I was going to make this one whole chapter but Elena's visit is REALLY long so I'm going to cut this here.**


	18. Elena's Visit

**Hullo again Lovies,**

**We don't own TVD**

Earlier that day...

It was 9 AM and Caroline was keeled over a toilet puking her guts out.

Her head had sharp, stabbing pains from all directions. She was drowsy and dizzy. Her coordination was terrible and her reflexes were a joke. It was like the worlds worst hangover, exept it wasn't a hangover. Caroline's back spasmed as she gagged vilontly into the tolite, spitting sour, yellow bile into the water. She moaned and pushed her hair off her sweatly brow and away from the disgusting contents in the tolite bowl. When she was sure their was absolutly nothing left in her stomach to barf back up, Caroline scooted backwards on the floor to lean against the counter.

there was only one word to describe morning sickness:

Misery.

"And I thought periods where bad," she muttered

Caroline reached up to grab the glass of cool water on the bathroom sink. It was the only thing Enzo could think to leave her with besides the damp washcloth and a bottle of IBUprofen. He hated to leave her when this happened. Despite Caroline telling him that she would be fine, the revolting episodes had caused him to be late for work on several occasions.

She hastily uncapped the bottle of pain killers and downed two. Being pregnant could really suck but at least she had someone to take care of her. Someone she liked- no- Someone she _loved_. She had done a lot of thinking about her feelings towards Enzo, and even though the universe had somewhat forced them together, she loved him. Maybe it had been a coincedence, but Caroline was convinced their connection was one of fate.

Then there was a knock on the door. That was weird, Enzo shouldn't be home for another 3 hours. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror, she was a mess. Her eyes had thick, dark, puplelish shadows that started from the bridge of her nose and lined the underside of her eye. It looked a lot like a child had tried to apply her eye linner for her...using finger paints. Her skin in general looked waxy and pale and her hair looked like some small animal had attacked it.

Desiding that she truly didn't care about her outward appearance at this point she slawly made her way out of the bath room. It was surprising how immune she had become to the opinions of others. She used to slave over her appearance for hours, apliying mud mask and self pedicures, but her pregnancy had somehow shut off those tendecies. Now days it seemed like everyone she met was judging her anyways, so why bother looking nice.

It was always the same. The first thing people notice, _Of Course_, was the baby bump. Their eyes then flicked to her face where they realized how young she is. This was the point where their expressions would change from ones of pleasant nature to a mix of awe and (For older people) horror. Then came the inevitable glance down to her left hand where they looked for a ring that would not be found. Hence forth the judging began.

Caroline reached out to open the door but stopped abruptly, her fingertips skimming the doorknob. The memory of her last unwelcomed guest had flashed into her mind and filled her with that uncomfortable dread that she couldn't shake. She stood on her tiptoes and peered through the peep hole. On the other side of the door was a person she never thought she would see again.

She wrenched the door open just enough to be able to see Elena clearly but still keeping the rest of her body (including the cow like bulge in her middle) concealed.

"What do you want Elena, and How the Hell do you know where I live?" She kept her voice monotone despite the anger she felt inside. She knew Elena would expect her to yell at her, and maybe even try for a slap. But she wasn't going to do that, she was NOT going to give Elena the satisfaction of predicting how this conversation would go.

"Caroline! Hi...Bonnie told me where you were staying." That traitor! Elena's voice was cheerful and her face had a painted on smile, but Caroline could see past all that. She saw guilt.

And she was loving every second of it.

Elena paused akwardly, waiting for Caroline to say Hi back. But the silence stretched on. Caroline just stared at the girl she had shared a house with for 3 years, she felt no pity for Elena.

"er...How are you?"

"I'm 23 weeks pregnant, How do you think I am." She deadpanned.

"Right! yeah...time sure does fly doesn't it..."

-silence -

"So...ah...Can I come in...?"

"no."

-more silence in which Elena shifts uncomfortably and Caroline tried not laugh at her friends obvious regret in her decisions-

"ok...um, well I..."

"Spit it out Elena before I morning sickness you _and _your perfect hair."

Elena's hands immediately flew up to her hair, adjusting it narcissistically, "Thanks, I put a lot of work into it today, had to look good to get a new boyfriend and make Damon jealous of what he threw away."

Some habits just never die.

"Oh so the man slut finally decided to stop eating side salads and go for the main course, did he now!" Caroline grinned evilly and continued before Elena could interject, "So tell me, which of his models did he run off with?"

Elena narrowed her eyes in her signature bitch glare, "For your information, I am the only main course he will ever have... but yes we broke up."

She let out a small sigh, "I went to the modeling agency because he wasn't off work yet and I had just gotten a cute new manicure, See." She stopped abruptly to wave shiny new acrylic nails in Caroline's face. "But then when I got there," She let out a little cliché sniff as tears started to weld up in her spoiled brown eyes, "He was, with one of the girls and they were...they were...together." The dam holding back her tears broke on the last word. Caroline almost felt sorry for her, that was until she saw the drops raining down on a very familiar looking shirt.

Oh, then Caroline remembered where it was from. Oh yes THAT'S RIGHT! It looked so familiar because it was one of HER FRICKEN SHIRTS! That little bitch was STILL wearing her clothes!

Elena sniffed again and whipped her eyes with "her" sleeve, smearing mascara around her face. That gave Caroline an odd since of happiness.

"If you're looking for sympathy Elena go find Bonnie, I'm not interested." she started to close the door.

"-Wait! Caroline please, I can't talk to Bonnie about this because," Elena took a deep breath and fanned he face with what had to be a 3o dollar nail job, "Because she moved out-

Caroline= Mental Fist Pump! She still had one loyal friend!

-Shortly after you did."

Hold up! Elena did NOT just say what she just said, "you mean after you Kicked Me Out?!"

The brown haired she devil just stared at her feet, "yes."

'So once again Elena." Caroline was getting annoyed now, and it was starting to show in her voice, "What are you looking for here."

Elena let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm telling you that you were right and that I was wrong and that I just want things to go back to the way they used to be! You and Bonnie can move back into the apartment and everything will be normal again. You can move out of this charity home and ditch that bastard child and we can all be best friends again. Plus you won't have to worry about Damon because we're on good terms now-" Elena stopped talking and snapped her mouth shut, but it was too late, the last sentence had already slipped out of her mouth.

Caroline wrenched open the door all the way and marched out into the hallway, "What do you mean, I won't have to worry about Damon because we're on good terms," She growled in Elena's face.

Then the pieces of the puzzle clicked together."

"You knew!?" Caroline's attempt to be cool headed was gone and now she was livid. "You knew what he did to me?! Why did you deny it, I mea-"

Her eyes narrowed to slits and when she spoke, it was almost a whisper, "you told him to do it, didn't you."

Elena look genuinely scared as her eyes flicked from Caroline's clenched fists, to her oversized abdomen, and then to her rage filled eyes. She took a steep back, "Caroline, let me explain," Her voiced quivered slightly.

"YOU BITCH!" Caroline swung wildly for Elena's' head but her coordination has still all over the place. She missed and her hand swatted at thin air. Elena stepped back, her hands up in a 'peace' gesture.

HA! Peace, Caroline could have laughed at that, There would be no more peace here.

"I didn't tell him to do _that_ to you, I just wanted him to mess with your head, maybe scare you a bit."

"If you had ANY idea WHAT. HE. DID. TO. ME!" She hit and shoved Elena with every word. Elena just let out a little squeal and held up her hands to deflect the weak blows.

"But he's gone now Caroline! He's gone and he's not coming back!" Elena tripped on the back of her heal and landed on her back. "It can all be different now!"

Caroline just stood above her, chest heaving, fists clenching.

"Just come home Caroline!"

Caroline shook her head and turned back to the apartment door, "This is my home. Now get out of here before I physically kick your ass out that window"

The last thing Elena heard before the door slammed and the lock clicked was,

"That shirt looks like shit on you by the way."

You asked for bad ass Caroline, I gave you bad ass Caroline.


	19. Bonnies Back

**ITS WINTER BREAK BITCHES!**

**And that means I may have time to finish this story.**

**Yay, but I need baby names.**

**BABY NAMES PEOPLE! We don't own TVD.**

"So it was Elena, the whole time." Enzo stared down at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised about Bonnie." she smiled, "pleasantly surprised."

He glared down with his dark, unbreaking gaze, "That bitch." He muttered. He turned away, running his hands ruffle through his hair in...annoyance? Irritation? Caroline couldn't tell.

"She was you're best friend and she _told_ _him to do that to you_!"

Caroline stood and walked over to him, "No, no Enzo, no, She didn't tell him to do that. She just..." She trailed off. "I got over it, now you just have to."

He whirled around, "I CAN'T CAROLINE!" his voice broke, "That THING violated you! He tried to defile you an-an-an and I can't let go of that." He squeezed his eyes shut, "at least not yet."

She sighed and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, "I know." She breathed in his ear, "I know." His shoulders sagged and a deep breath rushed from between his teeth. "I'm sorry." He muttered, "I'm sorry that I yelled."

Caroline leaned back abruptly, "Don't be, I want to kick Elena's ass as much as you do."

He tried and failed to stifle his laugh, "You really can't take anything seriously can you."

She grinned, "What!? I can totally take stuff seriously, I'm having your baby aren't I?"

"This morning you were eating cookie dough for breakfast."

She threw her hands up defensively, "Hey! It was my pre morning sickness binge, it all comes out anyways."

He hugged her from behind as she went to stir their dinner, "I'm just glad I still have Bonnie.

"Me too." He breathed.

Sorry for the lack of awesomeness, I have writers block. I need baby names people!


	20. Baby Clothes

**BABY NAMES NOW!**

Five weeks later...

"Hey look how cute this one is!" Bonnie cried out, holding up a pair of black and white rubber boots that were made to look like Dalmatian. The rubber ear flaps and red dog tongue lolled slightly.

Caroline laughed, "Bonnie, It's be months before the baby's actually walking."

She let out a comical sigh and put the boots down, "Yeah but I can still dream-or, you can. Why am I more exited about this then you are?"

Caroline picked up a red beanie off a stack of baby clothes to feel the material, "I am exited, really. It's just that I'm...scared."

Bonnie turned and looked at her, just looking. There was no judgment in her gaze, curiosity maybe, but no judgment. That was the great thing about Bonnie, she had never yelled at Caroline for her mistakes, she had been the perfect friend. Bonnie had picked up her entire life and moved out of her home because it was the _right_ thing to do.

After a while Bonnie spoke, "Caroline, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, and I know that 23 weeks is a little late to be afraid it's just that-" Tears welled up in her eyes, " What if I can't do this?"

"Caroline. You are the strongest, most stubborn girl I have ever met. I first grade you punched Samantha Fell in the face because she stole your chocolate pudding."

Caroline laughed

"You've planned some of the best parties Mystic Falls has ever seen, and I know. I just _know_ you can do this." She paused, " and also because 23 weeks is a little late to be second guessing yourself."

"Yeah, you're right." Caroline breathed, "This isn't just me, this is happening to Enzo too. If I didn't want this I should have gotten rid of this baby 8 months ago."

Both girls went back to sorting through racks of infant pajamas and baby booties.

"Why didn't you?"

Caroline turned back to her friend, "What?"

"Why didn't you get rid of the baby when you first started out."

She didn't hesitate, "Because it wasn't fully mine."

Bonnie nodded slowly, "ahhhhh, yeah. You would do something like that."

"Like what?"

"Like keep a baby who's father you don't even know just because someday you may see him again."

"Hey it worked out for me, didn't it?"

She held up a white and blue stripped button up shirt, "This ones cute, don't 'cha think?"

"Yea it is. You know you can get a C-section."

"Bonnie Bennet, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying if it's the due date you're worried about you don't have to have a natural birth. Lots of people have them these days."

"Really?" She plopped a pair of mini cargo pants into the shopping cart, "But Enzo-"

"- Would do _anything_ for you." Bonnie finished for her.

"Enzo loves you and he will let you do this, I can tell."

BABY NAMES PEOPLE! PREFERABLY TVD RELATED!


	21. November 2nd

**I. Hate. Writer's. Block. SAVE MEH!** **omg I'm on such a fangirl and sugar high right now i probably will never get to sleep. And by high i mean the ones induced by Sees Candies and Carenzo fluff, not drugs. Either way I'm probably getting to bed at, like 3 AM tonight.**

We don't own TVD, and we didn't own it in the last chapter either. Sorry, I forgot to disclaim it.

I need BOY BABY NAMES PLZ!

Six weeks later...

"Do you think she'll let us?"

Caroline sat in the stirups once again gripping Enzo's hand tightly.

"Of corse she will." He assured her quietly, bringing her hand up to his lips to lay a quick kiss on it. Dr. Sommers walked into the room with a small stack of papers in hand.

"Good news Caroline, your charts look great, I can see that you've been eating very well and staying stress free. That's very important for keeping the predicted due date."

"Yeah...about that. We were wondering if maybe I could get a C-Section instead of having a natural birth?"

The doctor raised her eye brows, " That's a big desition for you two."

Caroline nodded, "we know and we've thought about this a lot. I wasa just wondering if it was possible."

"Well of course it is, it just means we will have to schedual a new due date. how many weeks along are you?"

"I'll be 30 this Tuesday."

"Wow, that went fast didn't it!" Dr Sommers sounded impressed.

"Yeah.." Enzo breathed, "These last few months."

"It's been more then just a few." Caroline reminded him with a smile

Jenna nodded slowly, "Yes it has been." She flipped through the pages on her clipboard, "So, I'm planning to get you back here in six weeks to have your baby!" She said exitedly.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet, but it's at the top of our list Dr. Sommers." Enzo shot Caroline one of his signature grins.

"Jenna." She corrected, "Okay so your baby's birthday is going to be the second of November."

Caroline looked down to hide the huge smile that had spread from one ear to another. Unfortunatly, she failed.

Enzo leanded over and whispered in her ear, "what are you smirking about love?"

"This is happening, It's really happening."

"And you just notied that?" He asked with a wink.

"Oh Shutup."

LAST CHANCE FOR BABY NAMES! :D


	22. The Name

**Hello Lovies, Thanks for all the input on baby names, you guys are awesome. Also I just hit 4,000 views and that's pretty cool so thanks. We don't own TVD.**

**Please note:**

**THIS IS THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM!**

2 weeks later...

Caroline plopped down on the couch holding a spiral bound notebook and a pencil, "Okay, are we doing this or what?"

Enzo sat beside her and picked up his own pen and paper, "yes, operation baby names is officially a go." He started scribbling the heading on his paper as Caroline tried to maneuver the pad around her large abdomen awkwardly. After a few minutes of positioning, and failing to do so, she looked up to see Enzo looking at her with an amused expression.

"Oh shut up."

He raised his hands in a mock defensive gesture, "I didn't say anything!" He laughed.

After a few more minutes of struggle she finally let out an exasperated sigh and dropped the pad, feeling utterly drained.

"Okay this is officially not working." She confessed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He grinned and put down his notes, which were still blank aside from the title. "Lets try brainstorming out loud."

"Good Idea,"

"Any requirements?" Enzo asked, he knew how much of a perfectionist she was.

"It needs to sound good with Malarkey."

He gave her a sly smirk, "And why is that sweet heart?"

She blushed and faltered, not wanting to admit her day dreams, "Well, I -um."

"Soon enough love." He assured her, "I would ask right now but I'm guessing you wouldn't want to get married at a cheap Vegas Casino when your due date is four weeks away"

She blushed harder and suddenly found a great fascination with the floor, "ah...lets just concentrate on...this."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they both sat thinking.

Finally she spoke, "My dad's name was Bill." She said quietly.

She looked over at him, as if silently asking for approval or maybe waiting for confrontation, but he said nothing.

"He left my mom when I was nine and died a couple years after that. But it wasn't like he was a bad dad or anything, I thought he was a great one. He was just tired of never seeing my mom. " She paused, "My moms a police officer and she was hardly ever home when I was little, he just was tired of being alone all the time, ya know?"

"Yes." He said suddenly, "I was too."

"What?"

"I was tired of being alone too." He stared forward, not meeting her eyes, "That's why I was in the bar that night. I knew that Maggie had been sleeping around and even though she was standing right next to me, I felt...alone."

"Will." She muttered.

He nodded in agreement, " It's a good name."

She let out a little laugh, "You think so?"

"Yeah." He breathed.

I hope you like the way things are going. After all, plot twists come when you're most comfortable with you're situation.

*Wink wink*

...

(Nudge Nudge)

...

I really hope you guys are getting this hint.


	23. Tragedy Strikes

**Yep, We're wrapping up.**

**We don't own TVD**.

Two Weeks later...

"Bonnie, would you mind getting some plates out of the cupboard?" Enzo asked as he stirred the pot of white pasta sauce on the range of the stove. The delicious smell of pasta had filled the little apartment, creating a safe haven from the sweltering hot September afternoon. Bonnie walked over to the bank of cupboards only to relies she had no idea where the eating utensils were kept.

"I'll do it." Caroline retorted as she slowly waddled to the correct cabinet. It was two weeks until her delivery and felt like one of those giant balloon characters used in parades. Except her balloon float had sprung a leak and now it was just bobbing along, dragging half its body on the pavement.

The over all result was extremely pathetic.

"No, no, no. Caroline it's okay I can get it," Bonnie started to open cabinets at random, trying to find the right one.

Caroline laughed, "Bonnie relax it's just three plastic plates, I can handle it."

Bonnie nodded looking slightly embarrassed, "I know I just don't want you to over exert yourself."

"Yeah well I'm 34 weeks pregnant. I think the most over exerting thing I've done so far is when I verbally kicked Elena's ass."

"Which was very epic if you ask me." Enzo interjected with a smile as he poured a handful of sliced mushrooms into the alferdo. "Worthy of an Emmy if you ask me."

"Hmmmm nobody did ask you, did they?" She chided softly, wincing slightly as she reached up for the plates. It was subtle, but even then he noticed.

"What's wrong?" Enzo asked, immediately concerned.

"Nothing," She breathed, "It's probably nothing..." She let out a little groan, her hand clutching the side of the counter for support. "It's just a little cramping."

"Are you sure...?" Bonnie asked, her voice was so caring.

"Yeah." Caroline's breaths were sharp now, her voice sounded stiff and brittle. She keeled over and hung her head, taking deep breaths. A single bead of sweat slid down her forehead.

"Caroline." Enzo abandoned their lunch and went to stand next to her.

Suddenly Caroline's body gave a huge shuddering jolt. Her spine contorted as her back arched forward. She let out a cry of pain that echoed throughout the apartment.

"Caroline what's happening?" Bonne's sounded scared now.

"Enzo!" She moaned, "Enzo, get the -" Her words were cut off by her cry, when she spoke again her voice was shrill and her eyes full of fear. "Enzo get the car!"

Her back spasmed again and she let out a scream, the plated slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor.

"ENZO IT HURTS!" She cried loudly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It's okay Caroline, we're leaving now." He assured her as he scooped her up in his arms. He turned to Bonnie, "Turn of the stove and call Dr. Sommers, I'm taking her to the hospital."

Her rushed out the door, caressing her face gently. "It's okay Caroline, It'll be okay."

I'm splitting this up, Just because I can.


	24. Here we go

**Let me know what you think so far, **

**We don't own TVD.**

Caroline screamed in pain, cluching the sides of the hospital bed. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, mixing with the tears on her cheeks.

"It hurts Enzo, why does it hurt so much?" She moaned.

"It's goanna be okay Caroline."

She gritted her teeth and hissed as her back contorted. The hospital room door slammed open as Dr. Somers strode in holding her charts.

Caroline reached out and grabbed Enzo's hand, "What's wrong with me?" She gasped.

Dr. Somers injected a syringe of clear liquid in to Caroline's IV and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"It's going to be alright Caroline, your baby is fine for now." Jenna spoke clearly and calmly, "You will both be alright."

"Then why is this happening?!" Caroline asked, distraught.

"It appears we miscalculated the date of your C-Section and the baby is going through a premature natural birth. We need to get you to the delivery room now."

"Are you still doing a C-section?" Caroline asked weakly.

"No the baby is already too far dilated to survive a C-section, it will have to be a natural birth."

Caroline's eyes widened as two nurses came in to wheel the bed away. She reached out and grabbed the side table by her bed keeping the nurses from moving it, "No! No! No, I can't do it!" She looked at Enzo, "I-I'm not ready. I can't do this Enzo." She turned to Dr. Somers, "We're doing the C-section like planned, w-w-we have to."

The doctor leaned down to meet Caroline's eyes, "Caroline If we don't do this now your baby will die," She said surely.

Caroline stared at her in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She looked to Enzo as her hand slid of the table, " Call Bonnie," She said.

Dr. Somers smiled, "Good call Caroline," She turned to the nurses, "Get her prepped, were going in."

The nurses plugged in a portable IV and began pushing the bed towards the door. Enzo flattened himself against the wall to give them room to pass, but he stuck out his arm to block Dr. Somers.

"Dr. Somers-"

"-I don't have time for this Enzo," she ducked under his arm and proceeded down the crowded hall.

"Dr. Somers." He called after her, weaving through the mass of people, trying to keep up with her.

"Dr. Somers!" He craned his neck to keep sight of her over the heads of many doctors nurses and patients.

"JENNA!" He shouted and she finally turned.

"What is it?" She snapped.

Wait for me to get in there." He said, "Please."

The doctor sighed and smiled, "I'll give you as much time as a I can."

Enzo nodded and pulled out his phone to call Bonnie.

INPUT PLEASE!


End file.
